Guest Of Honor
by 3Mindy3
Summary: Glinda is throwing a party and won't tell anyone why, but everything has to be perfect. Slightly angsty intermission one-shot, Glindaba friendship.


**So it's been awhile since I've written a fanfic, but this is just a short one-shot. The idea has been pestering me for days! **

**Glindaba _friendship_ and slight Fiyerba if you squint _really_ hard. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, this _disclaimer_ is mine, but Wicked isn't :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Since when are <em>you<em> so studi_ocious_?" Glinda Upland asked loudly as she approached her boyfriend who was hunched over a textbook in the Shiz student lounge. Fiyero sighed and looked up from his book, rubbing his temples.

"I was almost through with that chapter, Glinda," he said exasperatedly. Glinda frowned and pulled over a chair to sit next to him, leaning over to look at the chapter title.

"The effect of politicians…blah blah blah," she read, closing the book and pointing to it. "_That_ can wait. I want to talk to you."

Realizing that finishing his assignment was a lost cause, Fiyero turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Alright Glinda, what's so important?" he asked. She smiled and sat up straighter in her seat.

"I want to throw a party, the biggest one yet, and I need your help."

Fiyero frowned and propped up his elbow on the desk.

"Where is this coming from? You haven't thrown a party since Elph-" he stopped short as Glinda looked down at her lap, playing with her bracelet. The two sat in silence for a moment, it had been about six months since Elphaba left Shiz and the both of them still avoided her name as much as possible.

"I know it's been awhile…" she spoke up at last, "which is exactly why we _should_ have a party! I haven't seen some of my friends in a long time and you've obviously become a _hermit_ or something," she complained, pointing to his textbook.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because you're so good at planning these things and getting _everybody_ to come! It's important that _everyone_ comes," Glinda insisted, grabbing his arm. "This party has got to be bigger and _better_ than _any_ party we've ever thrown!" she said enthusiastically.

"Glinda…"

"_Please_," Glinda cut him off quietly. "Please, Fiyero."

Fiyero looked at the pleading look on her face and took a deep breath. Obviously this party meant a great deal to her for some reason and it was hard to tell her no.

"Alright, Glinda, alright. I'll help you and I'll make sure it's perfect. How does this weekend sound?"

"_No_," she said firmly. "It has to be on the thirtieth."

"The thirtieth?" Fiyero said, calculating in his head. "Glinda that's on a Tuesday. Why would anyone throw a party on a _Tuesday_? If we just throw it on a weekend-"

"No, on the _thirtieth_. No exceptions. Thank you, dear!" she squealed, kissing his cheek and standing up. "This is going to be great! I'll start planning right away, spread the word!"

* * *

><p>Neither of them had any trouble getting people to come, the student body seemed to be thrillified that the celebrity couple was making a come back. The party turned out as spectacular as Glinda had expected.<p>

"Glinda this is absotively fantabulous!" one of her old friends squealed, her and her friends rushing over to her to give her a hug.

"We've all been so worried about you, you have no idea! Right Tiara?" another piped in.

"We were all worried that you had started _thinking_ again!"

"Perish the thought!"

"You have to join us at Feather's slumber party next week!"

"We were all so thrillified when we heard you and Fifi were throwing this party!"

"It's wonderful!"

"Fantastic!"

"Terrific!"

"Come on Jillian, let's see if we can get that boy to get you some punch!" another one said as the crowd of Glinda's giggling friends dispersed. Glinda crossed her arms and sighed, looking out upon her glorious party. Everything had gone exactly as planned. The decorations were perfect, the music was perfect, and practically everyone in the school came. _Perfect_. Then why did she feel—

Glinda nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"It's _perfect_ isn't it?" Fiyero asked her. Glinda turned and looked at him, putting on a giant smile. "Yes, isn't it?"

"Would you like to dance?" he asked in a dull voice, offering her his hand. She nodded and the two of them walked out onto the dance floor and began swaying to a particularly slow song.

"It's really going great, isn't it?" Glinda said brightly as they swayed back and forth. "It was about time we had a party—and what a turn out!"

"Glinda, stop," Fiyero told her. Glinda frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You seem off tonight."

"What? Silly boy, I got what I wanted!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"_Nothing_ is wrong that's what I just _said_!" she replied sharply.

"No, something's wrong. Or else you wouldn't be so _unhappy_!" Fiyero said back to her. Glinda looked like she had just been slapped and she took a step back, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to bed," she said angrily before storming off of the dance floor.

Fiyero watched her go, wondering what she was keeping from him.

* * *

><p>Glinda stormed into her dorm, pulling out her earrings and flinging them aside, not caring where they landed. She went straight towards her desk and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks and staining the paper as she began to write.<p>

_Dear birthday girl,_

_You told me a few months ago that you never really got to celebrate your birthday, and since I thought that was so tragical I secretly decided that I would throw you a party no matter what. And I did. I threw a party tonight and I made sure everyone came to celebrate. The decorations were beautiful, the music was wonderful, and I daresay it was the finest party I've every thrown. Everything was perfect...except it wasn't. You know why my shining party wasn't perfect? Because it was missing its guest of honor. I know you don't really know proper party etiquette or anything but I thought it was common sense that when someone throws you a party you show up. I know it's unreasonable but somehow I wished that…why couldn't you have just been there? After I spent so much time planning it, why didn't you show up? Well I hope that, wherever you are, you're enjoying your special day because you deserve it. I miss you so much. _

_Happy birthday, Elphie. _

_~Love Glinda_


End file.
